


The One Where Stiles Reads in Bed

by Dani Mahealani (ProtectJeanKirschtein)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy Derek, Happy Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtectJeanKirschtein/pseuds/Dani%20Mahealani
Summary: Normally, Derek loved listening to Stiles ramble on about his day or the book he was reading or his favorite TV show or whatever else happened to be on his mind.  But at one-thirty in the morning on a Tuesday night, the only thing on Derek’s mind was sleepsleepsleep.





	The One Where Stiles Reads in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I got prompted on tumblr for "If you don't stop talking, I'm going to have to kiss you."

“It’s like gay Harry Potter, except with Draco as a vampire. It’s totally perfect,” Stiles said. 

“Mhm. Gay Harry Potter sounds fascinating,” Derek mumbled. He yawned and pulled the covers up over his shoulders. Normally, Derek loved listening to Stiles ramble on about his day or the book he was reading or his favorite TV show or whatever else happened to be on his mind. But at one-thirty in the morning on a Tuesday night, the only thing on _Derek’s_ mind was sleepsleepsleep. 

“It is,” Stiles said, nodding. “Everyone knows that Draco was totally into Harry. And you know what? I’d bet you five dollars that Harry had a thing for Draco too. And the best part of this book is that the Harry and Draco-ish characters actually get together.”

Derek hummed in response and nodded. Stiles was sitting up in bed with his book in hand and Derek slung an arm across his lap and snuggled closer. He breathed in Stiles’ familiar scent and closed his eyes.

Stiles continued his excited rambling, going on about spells and magic and a possible future trip to the UK someday. It all would’ve excited Derek just as much if he hadn’t been as exhausted as he was. 

Derek pressed his face into Stiles’ side and groaned softly. “Stiles?” he said. “If you don’t stop talking, I’m going to have to kiss you.”

Stiles paused and smiled down at him as he ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know, DerBear. I just might have to take you up on that threat,” he teased.

Derek pushed himself up and pressed a kiss against Stiles’ shoulder. “Mm, good. Best one I could come up with.” He leaned in to kiss him and he felt Stiles’ smiling against his lips.

When he pulled away, Stiles gently pressed their foreheads together. “Ready for bed?”

Derek nodded and settled back down against the pillows. “Lie down with me. Tell me all about your book over breakfast.”

Stiles set his book down on his nightstand and lied down next to him. He pressed a quick kiss against Derek’s forehead before switching off the bedside lamp. “Love you, Derek.”

“I love you too, Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> reblog the original post [here](http://userderekhale.tumblr.com/post/162989779134/i-saw-youre-still-taking-prompts-and-was-hoping/)
> 
> feel free to send me a [prompt on tumblr! ](http://userderekhale.tumblr.com) all comments and kudos are appreciated :')


End file.
